


In Hindsight

by NLRummi



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/M, Fill-in-the-Blank, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLRummi/pseuds/NLRummi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She realizes, a little too late, that this may be the second time she has called a would-be savior to his end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> A very short fill-in-the-blank ficlet, set on top of Metro Tower. 
> 
> Vague references to Megamind/Roxanne.

* * *

_Follow me to your doom._

Essentially, in hindsight, that was what she had said to him, though she hadn't realized it in time to prevent herself from saying it. But as soon as the camera had stopped rolling and Hal had resumed his predatory circling of the tower, it hit her. By then, however, it was too late to take it back. 

_. . . The Megamind I knew would never have run from a fight - even when he knew he had absolutely no chance of winning . . ._

This . . . this _was_ that fight, wasn't it? The battle he couldn't hope to win. She had practically said so for the entire city to hear. But she had called for him regardless. She had veiled her desperation with encouragement and punctuated her plea with need. In the end, however, that wouldn't help his chances. 

' _Absolutely_ no _chance_ ,' in fact. Wasn't that what she had said?

And Megamind, genius that he was - he would know that better than anyone.

Yet somehow, strangely, she knew something, too: he would come anyway. If he had heard her calling for him - despite the grim odds, despite any hard feelings over what had happened between them - he would come. 

That knowledge - that sudden, strange _certainty_ of him - created a shocking swell in her heart. And as the chill winds bit into her bare skin hundreds of feet above the city streets, that realization armored her. At the same time, however, the feeling warred with an equally overwhelming hope that he would choose to go _against_ his nature - just this once - and stay away instead. 

The last time her televised image had brought a hero rushing to her aid, it had ended in disaster. The fact that Metro Man's demise had been a mere deception was only a technicality. This time the outcome could be very different, and that thought created an icy panic in her chest. With mounting horror, she realized that this could very well be the second time she had called a would-be savior to his end. 

As she struggled against the unyielding twist of metal that bound her tightly to Metro Tower's needle, she prayed to whomever might be listening that Megamind _hadn't_ heard that broadcast after all - that he _wouldn't_ actually come.

But Roxanne Ritchi knew Megamind.

And the Megamind she knew would never run from a fight.

 

**End.**


End file.
